Regalo Invernal
by Midday Giggle
Summary: El invierno ha cubierto Canterlot con una capa de blanca nieve. Este es el tiempo que Fluttershy escogió para ir a dar una vuelta. Solo ella y sus pensamientos. Eso es, claro, hasta que se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba y la tarde toma un giro que no vio venir.


**La Magia del Invierno**

Había algo en el cambio de estaciones que siempre había fascinado a Fluttershy. Tal vez era su sutileza o su armonía con el clima, el cambio del color de las hojas de los árboles o en la actitud de los animales mientras el frío se acercaba. O tal vez era la palpable expectación de la gente alrededor, efusivamente moviéndose en sus rutinas, ajetreadas más de lo usual con la infinidad de festividades que venían, una tras otra, como si no hubiera fin. Tal vez era la comodidad de las ropas de invierno, escondidas al fondo del armario el resto del año.

O tal vez era por lo fácil que era esconderse detrás de estas mismas prendas.

Usualmente, en esta época Fluttershy estaría metida en casa, acurrucada entre sus cobijas en compañía de su conejito, Angel, quien le demandaría comida, bebiendo chocolate caliente preparado por su madre. Después de todo, tenía muchas excusas para no salir mas que con sus amigas. Sin embargo, hoy lo había hecho. Por alguna razón había sentido la necesidad que salir de casa e ir a ese parque que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba, aquel que quedaba no tan lejos de Sugarcube Corner y al que iba cuando era niña en compañía de sus padres y hermano menor. Aquel con el enorme lago, de seguro congelado a este punto del invierno, y los altos arboles donde pasaban ardillas a cada instante en primavera, ardillas que ahora deberían estar escondidas en sus madrigueras.

Y era tranquilo. En realidad, encontrar mucha gente ahí era algo muy poco usual. Ni siquiera en esta época el parque estaba atestado, mas bien estaba ocupado por familias alegres, madres con cochecitos y señoras mayores con perros jóvenes. Había bastante espacio para transitar sin tener que cruzar incomodas palabras con extraños.

Fluttershy dio vueltas por el parque, disfrutando de las escenas triviales desarrollándose alrededor. Podía que pareciera una chica solitaria y sin amigos, caminando por los senderos de un parque invernal mirando personas extrañas disfrutar de sus vacaciones, pero, bueno… tampoco es como si hubiera algo mucho mejor que hacer allí.

El objetivo de la salida, después de todo, era estirar las piernas.

Y de hacerlo tanto se le cansaron los pies, así que se sentó en el primer banco con el que se cruzó. Tal vez debería volver a casa pronto.

—¡Hola!

Fluttershy respingó cuando un muchacho se acercó a la banca donde estaba, sonriendo. Estaba forrado en su grueso abrigo gris, guantes blancos, una bufanda violeta y un gorro de invierno a juego; sin embargo, Fluttershy pudo reconocerlo: era el chico nuevo de su clase de biología, el de piel y cabello blancos, probablemente albino, y de ojos celestes como el cielo. Si tan solo recordara su nombre...

No habían cruzado palabra en el corto tiempo que él había estado en CHS, por lo que, al oír su saludo, y tras mirarlo, Fluttershy se volteó para comprobar que no había nadie detrás de ella a quien estuviera él saludando en su lugar.

Esto hizo reír al muchacho.

—Sí, te hablaba a ti, ¿Fluttershy, verdad?

Fluttershy lo miró y, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de vergüenza, asintió con un "mhm", aferrándose a las largas mangas de su abrigo.

Él no pareció tomarse esto a mal. Mas bien, sonrió y señaló el asiento al lado de ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme?l

Fluttershy supuso que no lo había hecho al verla tímida, y, si era honesta, lo apreciaba, porque seguro ella se hubiera asustado si él solo se sentaba allí. Por ello, asintió y zumbó afirmativamente de nuevo, deslizándose un poco hacia el borde para dejarle espacio en la zona seca de la banca.

Él no dejó de sonreír amablemente y se sentó a distancia prudente de Fluttershy, poniendo su maleta de deporte sobre sus piernas.

—He notado que no eres de muchas palabras— comentó él, sacando un termo del interior de su maleta y dos copas plásticas —. No quería incomodarte, lo lamento. ¿Chocolate caliente?— ofreció, extendiéndole una de las copas de plástico vacías.

Fluttershy sonrió y, por primera vez, habló —Sí, muchas gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte.

El muchacho sonrió y sirvió una taza de la bebida de dulce aroma, que extendió a Fluttershy. Ella tomó entre sus manos y, aún con los guantes celestes en el medio, Fluttershy enseguida percibió en calor del dulce. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, dejando que el vapor caliente que desprendía el chocolate le llegara a las fosas nasales. Inhaló profundamente.

Él luego se sirvió una taza a sí mismo y le preguntó:

—¿No eres alérgica a la canela, verdad? Lo que pasa es que le puse un poco al chocolate.

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, llevándose la taza a los labios —No, no soy alérgica.

—Qué bueno.

A pequeños sorbos, Fluttershy bebió su chocolate, el muchacho a su lado imitándola. Ocasionalmente, Fluttershy miraría a su acompañante de reojo, demasiado avergonzada para hacer la pregunta en su mente.

—Em...— susurró ella, atrayendo su atención —Disculpa si, em, parezco grosera, pero... Ejem...

—¿No sabes mi nombre, verdad?— para sorpresa de Fluttershy, el muchacho se echó a reír, casi derramando su chocolate. Ella se puso roja como un tomate, lo cual él rápidamente notó —Ah, disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

—No... No me hiciste sentir mal— sonrió Fluttershy, tratando de hacerlo creer en sus palabras —. Solo... No me esperaba que te lo tomaras bien.

—No esperaba que recordaras mi nombre— rio él —. Solo he estado un par de días en la escuela, y justo llegó el receso de invierno, así que me lo esperaba. No te preocupes, no estoy ofendido— tomó un sorbo de su chocolate y, tras tragarlo con cuidado, siguió —. Por cierto, me llamo Double Diamond, un gusto.

Ambos sacudieron manos en un saludo.

Double Diamond. Claro, lo había dicho cuando se presentó. Fluttershy casi se sintió mal por no haberlo recordado.

Rápidamente, Double Diamond cambió de tema.

—¿Y tus amigas, Fluttershy? ¿Las estás esperando?

Fluttershy sorbió de su taza, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, vine sola.

Diamond ladeó la cabeza —¿Acostumbras salir sola?

—Solo cuando quiero algo de aire.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres que te deje?

Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza —No, está bien. Es agradable hablar con alguien, aunque, hum, no soy muy sociable.

Diamond sonrió. Se le había puesto rosados los labios por el calor de la taza —Está bien.

Tomándose el último sorbo de su taza, Diamond abrió de nuevo su maleta, y Fluttershy apuró lo que le quedaba de su chocolate, ahora tibio, para darle de vuelta la taza.

—Gracias— susurró Fluttershy, entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

Diamond le sonrió, guardando la taza de Fluttershy —No hay de qué.

Fluttershy miró la maleta de Diamond, abierta, y notó dentro unos patines de hielo, la cuchilla rodeada de una clase de estuche protector. Él siguió su mirada hacia los patines y Fluttershy respingó, asustada de haber parecido demasiado curiosa.

Él soltó una risa —No te preocupes, no me molesta ¿te gusta patinar en hielo?

Fluttershy se llevó un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre los ojos detrás de las orejas, la cabeza gacha, pero mirándole la cara.

—En realidad... No sé hacerlo.

Diamond levantó ambas cejas —¿Estás en broma? ¿No sabes patinar en hielo?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, aferrándose al borde de su abrigo —No soy, em, muy buena con los deportes...

Diamond la miro en silencio un segundo, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, dime, Fluttershy ¿te gustaría aprender?

* * *

Aunque al principio Fluttershy se había presentado reacia a aceptar, Diamond insistió hasta el punto que no le dejó mucha más alternativa que ceder. Viéndolo feliz de que haya aceptado, Fluttershy sonrió, pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo al final, pues al menos le sacaría provecho a la salida.

Enseguida ambos se pusieron en marcha, y Fluttershy siguió a Diamond hacia el lago. Se detuvieron en una caseta que había a un costado, donde Diamond rentó unos patines de hielo para Fluttershy, y luego la guió hacia la orilla del lago congelado, donde se sentaron. Fluttershy vio con asombro como Diamond se calzaba y ajustaba sus patines como un experto. Se giró a Fluttershy, notando su expresión.

—¿Sueles patinar seguido?— se atrevió a preguntar Fluttershy, a lo cual Diamond asintió.

—Me encantan los deportes de invierno ¿quieres que te ayude?— Fluttershy asintió, entregándole los patines a él. Se puso delante de ella y le ayudó a calzarse los patines y le empezó a ajustar los cordones —De donde vengo, hace mucho frío todo el año, y en invierno es peor. Hay un lugar que quedaba no tan lejos de mi casa, a media hora como mucho, el cual era una montaña con un montón de lagos que siempre estaban congelado. Mucha gente iba allí a patinar. Aunque mi pasión personal es el esquí, también me gusta mucho en patinaje sobre hielo ¿qué tal están?

Fluttershy había estado escuchando con tanta atención su historia que casi no se dio cuenta que había preguntado por los patines. Sacudiendo los pies, asustada por la cuchilla tan cerca de las manos de Diamond, observó:

—Están un poco ajustados.

—Es una medida de precaución— le informó Diamond, poniéndose de pie y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre las cuchillas sin aparente esfuerzo —. Si están muy flojos podrías hacerte daño, y no seremos los únicos allí, así que prefería que te mantuvieras tan lejos del piso como sea posible, para evitar accidentes.

Fluttershy asintió, pero, al tratar de ponerse de pie, no pudo equilibrarse bien sobre sus patines y se cayó sentada de nuevo. Muerta de vergüenza, Fluttershy escondió la cara detrás de una cortina de pelo.

Diamond no se rió, más bien, se acuchilló frente a ella —No te preocupes, yo también me caí al levantarme la primera vez— espiando entre mechones de cabello rosa, Fluttershy vio las manos de Diamond extendidas hacia ella —. Vamos, yo te ayudo.

Fluttershy agarró las manos de Diamond, más grandes comparadas con las de ella, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, equilibrando sobre la delegada cuchilla de sus patines.

—Apenas empiezas, así que dobla un poco las rodillas— le instruyó Diamond. —. Y no separes mucho las piernas, pero tampoco las tengas juntas.

Asintiendo, Fluttershy tragó grueso y, aún aferrada a las manos de Diamond como si su vida dependiera de eso, obedeció sus instrucciones. Descubrió que así era un poco más fácil mantenerse equilibrada y sonrió.

Diamond le dio un apretón a sus manos —Eso, ahora vamos al hielo.

Fluttershy tragó grueso, de pronto perdiendo la confianza recién ganada, y las piernas le temblaron como gelatina. Diamond le sonrió amablemente.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Si te ayuda, no soltaré tu mano ni un segundo. Yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que te caigas el menor número de veces posible.

Fluttershy comprendió que, con estas palabras, Diamond le estaba advirtiendo amablemente que se caería de todos modos. Después de todo, era como cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta: se cayó un par de veces antes de dominarlo. Pero, justo como su padre le había ayudado entonces, Diamond estaría allí asegurándose de que no se hiciera daño.

Así que, confiando en su maestro, siguió sus instrucciones para "caminar" hacia el lago congelado poco a poco. Al clavar la cuchilla en el hielo, Fluttershy pegó un brinco que hizo que fallara su equilibrio, pero Diamond rápidamente la ayudó a enderezarse de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada— le aseguró Diamond, lentamente guiándola más hacia adentro —. Estoy aquí.

Nerviosa, Fluttershy se dejó guiar por Diamond sobre el hielo. Diamond los colocó en una sección medio vacía y le sonrió, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muy bien, el primer paso es ver cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte equilibrada sobre un solo pie.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos como platos.

—Dijiste que no me soltarías las manos.

—No lo haré— aseguró Diamond —, pero debo dejar de sujetarlas con tanta fuerza para probar tu equilibrio. Aún así, las tendremos entrelazadas para que te sientas segura.

—E-Está bien— Fluttershy notó como el joven liberaba la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Desconfío de su equilibrio, pero notó que no era tan difícil si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Además, la cercanía de las manos de Diamond con las propias era suficiente para hacerla sentir segura.

—Lo haces bien, ¿ves? No eres mala en esto.

Fluttershy sonrió, feliz de estar haciendo esto bien.

—Ahora levanta un pie despacio, el que desees. Veremos cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte en un solo pie ¿bien?

Fluttershy susurró un suave "está bien".

—No dobles el tobillo. Perderás el equilibrio más rápido y podrías lastimarte, así que mantenlo recto.

Fluttershy obedeció todo lo que le decía Diamond mientras levantaba su pie al nivel de la rodilla. Logró mantenerse equilibrada doce segundos, que Diamond contó en voz alta, antes de que le temblará la pierna y se agarrara de nuevo a Diamond, bajando el pie al mismo tiempo y con el corazón acelerado de miedo.

Diamond sonrió —Nada mal, fue un buen tiempo.

Fluttershy levantó la mirada —¿En serio?

Diamond asintió con su sonrisa amable aún presente. —Sí, está bien. Ven, sigamos.

Diamond soltó la mano derecha de Fluttershy, pero se mantuvo aferrado a la izquierda con fuerza. Se deslizó con cuidado para estar lado a lado, sus manos entrelazadas entre sus dos cuerpos. Fluttershy notó que desprendía un aroma extraño, pero por alguna razón familiar. Le señaló sus pies a Fluttershy.

—¿Ves como los tengo posicionados?— le preguntó, y Fluttershy asintió. Tenía el pie derecho completamente recto sobre la cuchilla, pero el izquierdo estaba ligeramente girado hacia afuera, formando una clase de V. Diamond le dio un golpecito a Fluttershy con el patín en su propia cuchilla —Bueno, debes hacer lo mismo. Así podrás avanzar fácilmente, y con el izquierdo harás los giros.

Fluttershy imitó la posición de los pies de Diamond, pero abrió el izquierdo mucho. Diamond usó su pie para ubicar bien el pie de Fluttershy, quien tomaba notas mentales de lo que su mentor estaba indicándole.

Cuando Diamond terminó de mostrarle la posición correcta a Fluttershy, le agarró con firmeza el brazo con la mano libre, ofreciéndole un apoyo más.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a moverme?— preguntó Fluttershy, a lo cual Diamond asintió.

—Es bastante fácil— le aseguró —. Y aprendes rápido, así que no se te hará difícil. Mira: empezaras con el pie que tienes recto. Deslízalo con cuidado hacia adelante, levantando ligeramente el otro, y luego al revés, impulsándote ¿entendiste?

—C-Creo que sí.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré sujetando tu mano. No dejaré que te lastimes.

Fluttershy miró brevemente a Diamond. Le sonreía, y al ver su sonrisa Fluttershy se sintió segura, y esa seguridad le dio un poco de confianza, suficiente para hacerla tratar de patinar.

Obviamente, no lo logró a la primera. No avanzó mucho más que unos centímetros, y las piernas le temblaban tanto que temió perder el equilibrio. Este miedo la hizo cohibirse y aferrarse al brazo de Diamond, de la forma que solía esconderse detrás de su padre cuando era niña y estaba asustada de las tormentas eléctricas.

—No puedo...— suspiró Fluttershy, sujetando el abrigo del muchacho.

Diamond le agarró la otra mano —Claro que puedes, solo necesitas tratar. Esa fue la primera vez, las siguientes serán mejores. Ven.

Les tomó al menos una hora antes de que Fluttershy lograra avanzar al menos un metro correctamente. Con cada intento fallido, Fluttershy se empezaba a desanimar, pero las sonrisas amables de Diamond, sus manos aferrándole la mano y su infinita paciencia le devolvían el ánimo. Dos veces tropezó y estuvo a centímetros del suelo, pero en ambas ocasiones Diamond detuvo su caída antes de que tocara el piso. Temblaba más de miedo que de frío, y él le frotó los hombros, ayudándole a tranquilizarse con palabras de ánimo.

Poco a poco, Fluttershy le fue agarrando el ritmo a patinar en hielo, y poco a poco, avanzaba más y más. Sus piernas aun temblaban como gelatina, pero por fin había logrado avanzar unos metros con poca ayuda de Diamond y, sonriendo, miró sobre su hombre al joven.

—¿Crees que pueda intentarlo sin tu ayuda?

Diamond le había estado sujetando la mano y el hombro todo el tiempo para mantenerla en equilibrio. Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

Fluttershy asintió tímidamente. Diamond le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y soltó el hombro de Fluttershy primero. Repasó una vez tras otra las indicaciones de Diamond sobre cómo mantenerse en equilibrio, y cuando Diamond le soltó la mano soltó un chillido de alegría al lograr mantenerse. Con cuidado, un pie a la vez, deslizó la cuchilla por el hielo para avanzar.

Diamond patinó siguiéndola, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla si caía pero sin interrumpirle el paso. Como Fluttershy avanzaba despacio, tomándose varios segundos para avanzar un metro, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, Diamond empezó a patinar a su _alrededor_. Fluttershy se quedó maravillada al verlo patinar con tanta gracia y facilidad. Él no parecía notar que ella lo miraba, trazando círculos casi perfectos alrededor de Fluttershy con los ojos cerrados y la nariz hacia arriba, los brazos extendió como si fuera un pájaro en vuelo. De pronto, dio un brinco que hizo respingar a Fluttershy y giró en el aire.

Fluttershy solo había visto esa maniobra en la televisión, de patinadores profesionales, nunca en carne propia. La verdad es que parecía sencillo a simple vista, pero Diamond se veía realmente concentrado. Tras su giro, aterrizó de nuevo en el hielo en perfecto equilibrio, pero esta vez de espaldas a su anterior ruta. A Fluttershy se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando Diamond siguió patinando en su misma trayectoria pero esta vez hacia atrás.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil— susurró en asombro. Diamond abrió un solo ojo para mírala mientras Fluttershy trataba de seguirlo con la cabez.

Diamond soltó una risita —Son años de práctica. Me gustaba mucho ver vídeos de patinadores profesionales y tratar sus movimientos. Me tomó semanas lograr ese salto.

Diamond se deslizó frente a Fluttershy y ahí se detuvo, extendiéndole ambas manos. El muchacho sonrió —Es como bailar, ¿sabes bailar vals?

Fluttershy asintió tímidamente, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

Diamond sacudió los dedos —¿Quieres ver que es parecido?

Fluttershy sonrió y asintió de nuevo, tomando las manos del joven de ojos celestes. Diamond puso una de las manos de Fluttershy en su hombro y sujetó la otra, colocando su propia mano libre al nivel de las costillas de Fluttershy.

Diamond guio a Fluttershy de lado, quien miró brevemente los pies de Diamond para poder imitar sus movimientos. Aunque los de ella eran más torpes y menos refinados que los de él, logró imitarlos a medias para seguirle el paso. Diamond la guiaba despacio de costado, girándola en delicadas curvas.

Para Fluttershy era realmente fantástico. Si cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba danzando sobre el hielo, solos ella y Double Diamond, ambos vestidos con esos lindos trajes que veía en los profesionales de la tele, danzando en sincronía y elegancia. Darían piruetas y harían muchos trucos, como aquel que había visto a una pareja hacer una vez en el que Diamond la recogería del suelo y daría vueltas y vueltas mientras él iba hacia atrás, terminando con Diamond aventándola al aire y ella girando con gracia hasta caer de nuevo al hielo en perfecto equilibrio.

Pero a quién quiera engañar. Diamond mismo lo había dicho: esas cosas tomaban años de práctica. Además, no era como si él fuera a enseñarle a hacerlo, a pesar de que se veía muy amable. Y aunque le enseñara a hacerlo, ¿qué probabilidades habría de que patinaran juntos?

Como golpe final, la deportista del grupo era Rainbow Dash. Ella tal vez podría lograrlo algún día, a pesar de que era Fluttershy la que sabía ballet y había prestado más atención en las clases —Rainbow se había inscrito solo para acompañarla y habían sido las horas más vergonzosas de su vida, a pesar de que no se le daba mal— que su amiga.

—¿Quieres intentar un truco?— le preguntó Diamond después de un largo rato de solo deslizarse. Fluttershy devolvió su atención al joven.

—¿Qué truco?

—Uno sencillo ¿confías en mí?— preguntó Diamond, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante. Fluttershy se lo quedó mirando un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Diamond sonrió y le señaló a Fluttershy sus pies deslizándose con cuidado sobre el hielo. A Fluttershy se le estaba volviendo más difícil seguir el paso.

—Solo tienes que levantar una pierna hasta dejarla horizontal. No es muy difícil, yo te ayudaré a mantenerte en equilibrio.

Fluttershy asintió y Diamond redujo la velocidad a la que iba para que ella pudiera prepararse para lo que debía hacer.

—A las tres...— susurró Diamond —Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Fluttershy levantó con cuidado una pierna. Tenía el corazón acelerado mientras lo hacía, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente equilibrada para mantenerse en una sola pierna, pero Diamond hizo lo prometido y la sujetó con fuerza para mantenerla equilibrada.

Fluttershy levantó su pierna hasta quedarse casi de lado a Diamond, pero logró levantarla hasta que quedó horizontal. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que se le levantara demasiado la falda, a pesar de que tenía puestos los pantalones negros de licra termales que Rarity le había regalado. Eran casi como mallas, pero de alguna forma la mantenían caliente, volviéndolos un buen instrumento para combinar con faldas como la que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Rarity estaría orgullosa de su atuendo.

Diamond agarró una muñeca de Fluttershy y la extendió frente a ella, sin soltarla. Con la otra mano, agarró la pantorrilla y siguió deslizándose por el hielo, maniobrando como un experto sobre el agua congelada.

Fluttershy no se sorprendió de lo complicado que se le estaba haciendo mantenerse equilibrada en una sola pierna, mas gritó cuando le flaqueó la fuerza. Diamond usó sus manos sujetándola para erguirla y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, exhaló. Casi se sentía como un ave en pleno vuelo.

—Es genial, ¿No?— Fluttershy le respondió a Diamond asintiendo. —Extiende el otro brazo, verás cómo se siente mágico.

Diamond estaba usando ambos pies para moverlos a ambos y mantenerla en equilibrio, así que Fluttershy cerró los ojos y extendió el otro brazo a un lado. De verdad se sentía como volando, y eso que al transformarse ella podía hacerlo de verdad, aunque le diera mucho miedo intentarlo.

Fluttershy inspiró profundamente el aire helado —Es mágico... Y yo sé un par de cosas sobre la magia— soltó una risita.

Diamond dio un giro hacia la izquierda —Así he oído. Tomemos un descanso, ¿quieres?

* * *

Al final, habían dejado el parque detrás. A pesar que Fluttershy no quería abandonar el hielo aún, pues encontraba patinar o al menos intentarlo muy divertido, en verdad le dolían las piernas por el esfuerzo y le apetecía algo caliente en su estómago.

Oficialmente, amaba el invierno.

Así que, cuando Diamond le preguntó si conocía algún lugar bueno para comer algo cerca de allí, Fluttershy enseguida lo llevó a Sugarcube Corner.

Fluttershy aún temblaba de emoción cuando se sentaron en una de las cabinas junto al largo ventanal, Diamond frente a él, y se abrazó a sí misma riendo.

—¡Eso fue tan emocionante!— exclamó, aunque bajito.

Diamond acomodó su maleta junto a él en su asiento —Lo sé, el patinaje de hielo es muy divertido. Tal vez deberías probar el esquí algún día, seguro que te gustará.

Fluttershy rió y sacudió la cabeza —No... No soy muy buena en el deporte. Es un milagro que me haya ido tan bien en el patinaje.

Diamond revisaba el menú de Sugarcube Corner y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa —Si me preguntas a mí, creo que se te daría muy bien el patinaje. Tal vez deberías seguir practicándolo.

Fluttershy apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja —¿Y quién me enseñaría? ¿Conoces algún maestro aquí en Canterlot?

Diamond sonrió y se reclinó hacia atrás —De hecho sí.

Fluttershy lo miró esperanzada —¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Diamond hizo un gesto con la cabeza —Yo, por supuesto. Con gusto te enseñaría todo lo que yo sé de patinaje.

Fluttershy sonrió —Ah, es muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario. Estoy segura de que hay algún profesor aquí.

Diamond iba a responder algo, pero la Señora Cake llegó en ese momento a su mesa, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Fluttershy! Creí que estarías con Pinkie Pie y las demás.

Fluttershy sonrió amablemente a la mujer —No, hoy decidí salir por mi cuenta.

La Señora Cake miró a Double Diamond —¿Y quién es el jovencito?

—Él es Double Diamond. Llegó hace poco a la ciudad y asiste con nosotros a CHS ahora. Nos cruzamos en el parque.

Diamond sonrió a la mujer —Un gusto, señora.

Ella sonrió con amabilidad —Bienvenido a Canterlot, hijo. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

—¿Una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor?— pidió Fluttershy, entregándole el menú a Cupcake —¿Podría ser con malvaviscos? Si puede...

Cupcake sonrió —Por supuesto, cariño, ¿y para ti, querido?

El joven le extendió el menú —Lo mismo. Siempre viene bien una taza de chocolate en invierno.

—Entonces son dos chocolates con malvaviscos, ¿algo más?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza —No, eso y ya.

—Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Diamond se giró a Fluttershy —Parece amable.

—Lo es. Pinkie Pie, ¿sabes quién es?

—Tu amiga, la del pelo esponjoso rosa, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Ella vivió con ellos una época, los primeros años que estuvo en Canterlot, hasta que su hermana mayor, Maud, se mudó acá para seguir sus estudios y ambas se fueron a vivir a una casa juntas

—Vaya, qué genial. ¿Vienes seguido a este lugar?

Fluttershy asintió, frotando las manos para entrar en calor —Las chicas y yo venimos aquí después de clases casi todos los días, es nuestro punto de encuentro. Los Cakes...

Diamond parecía confundido —¿Los Cakes?

Fluttershy señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro, hacia el mostrador donde el Señor Cake estaba ocupado llenando un vaso con un milkshake de fresa, coronándolo con crema —Cupcake y Carrot Cake. Ellos han dirigido Sugarcube Corner desde mucho antes de que yo naciera. Viven en el piso de arriba, con sus gemelos, Pound Cake y la pequeña Pumpkin Cake.

Diamond sonrió, entre sorprendido y emocionado. —Debe ser genial. No necesitan dejar su hogar para trabajar, y tienen su casa a una escalera de distancia. Genial.

Fluttershy asintió. —Pinkie Pie a veces cuida de los gemelos por ellos. Son dos pequeños inquietos pero son adorables.

Diamond jugueteó con un servilletero. —Me gustaría conocerlos alguna vez ¿cómo son en apariencia?

—Pound, el niño, tiene piel color crema y cabello y ojos café. Pumpkin, la niña, también tiene piel crema, cabello naranja y ojos azules.

—¿Tienen alguna característica especial?

—¿Por qué?

—Trato de imaginarlos.

—Ah. Pues no, no tienen mucho fuera de lo común.

Diamond había cerrado los ojos y, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, los abrió.

—Son adorables.

La Señora Cake llegó a su mesa con su pedido. —Dos chocolates calientes con malvaviscos a la orden.

Dejó ambas bebidas frente a los jóvenes y ambos agradecieron al mismo tiempo. Fluttershy sorbió de su taza un largo trago y pescó un malvavisco que masticó con alegría. El dulce viscoso se le pegó a los dientes y, aunque le tomó un rato despegarlo de sus molares, valió la pena.

Diamond gimió en satisfacción. —Está delicioso.

Fluttershy asintió. —Todo lo que los Cakes preparan es exquisito.

Diamond miró alrededor. —Es un lugar muy acogedor. Debo venir aquí más seguido.

Fluttershy se limpió con una servilleta una línea de chocolate caliente del labio superior y le hizo gestos a Diamond bajo la nariz.

Reprimiendo una risita, dijo: —Um, tienes un bigote ahí...

Diamond bizqueó para poder ver su bigote marrón y rio. Fingió sujetarse un extremo e hizo una mueca de exagerada elegancia y dijo:

—Debo decir, señorita, que este estilo me va muy bien.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar reírse un poco muy fuerte, pero trató de aplacar sus risas porque habían atraído un poco de atención. Sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo a Diamond, se volvió a carcajear y él se le unió en sus risas.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos miró a los curiosos.

Cuando pudieron calmarse por fin, Fluttershy le pasó una servilleta.

—Ten, límpiate.

Diamond arqueó una ceja. —¿Para qué? Es un desperdicio.

Procedió a limpiarse el bigote de un solo lametazo. Fluttershy hizo una mueca de disgusto divertido.

—Es un poquito asqueroso.

Diamond rio —Lo sé, lo siento. Mis padres me dicen eso todo el tiempo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Trataré de mantenerlo al mínimo.

Volvieron a centrarse en sus tazas. Él miraba hacia la calle. Al seguir su mirada, Fluttershy vio que observaba a un grupo de niños saltando sobre montículos de nieve y lanzándose bolas de nieve. Fluttershy volvió a mirarlo y notó que había algo casi triste en sus ojos celestes. Él suspiró.

—¿Algún problema?

Diamond le dedicó una sonrisa —Disculpa, es que me estaba acordando de cuando era de su edad.

Fluttershy ladeó la cabeza —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya te dije que donde vivía hacía frío, ¿no?

Fluttershy asintió.

—Pues eso, en mi hogar hacía frío _todo el tiempo_. Incluso en verano. No sabíamos lo que era el calor natural, y yo nunca lo he experimentado realmente. Por lo tanto, nunca he ido a una playa o algo así.

Fluttershy hizo una mueca —¿No sabes nadar?

—Oh, no, claro que sé hacerlo. Había un par de piscinas termales en mi pueblito montañero. Pero jamás he tocado arena de playa o he olido la brisa marina. Eso me pone un poco triste cada vez que veo niños jugando fuera, me hacen recordar que yo no podía.

—¿Por qué no?

Diamond la miró y sonrió.

—Creo que se nota por qué. Soy albino, Fluttershy. Mi piel es ultrasensible al sol. Apostaría lo que fuera a que se te había cruzado por la cabeza.

Fluttershy jugueteó con un mechón de cabello —Ganarías esa apuesta...

—¿Lo ves? Nunca me he sentido acomplejado por mi albinismo. Creo que es una de las cosas que me hacen especial, pero también me limitó bastante en mi niñez. Mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores en ese entonces, y si el sol brillaba un poco más de lo usual ese día, se acabó. No podía salir a jugar con mis amigos. Por eso mismo nunca he ido a una playa de verdad.

Fluttershy estaba realmente apenada por Double Diamond. A ella siempre le había gustado mucho la playa, en especial los animales marinos, y de solo pensar que él no podía experimentar eso la contristaba.

Diamond sonrió.

—Pero suficiente sobre mi triste infancia, cambiemos de tema.

Fluttershy tomó otro sorbo y preguntó:

—¿Me hablarías un poco más sobre tu albinismo?

Diamond frunció el ceño, confundido —¿Sobre mi albinismo? ¿Y qué quieres saber?

Fluttershy se encogió de un hombro —Cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo... ¿Hay alguna cosa a parte de tu apariencia que pase cuando eres albino?

Diamond se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió. Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella y Fluttershy respingó al verlo cerca.

—Mira mis ojos— indicó Diamond, fijando su atención en la frente de Fluttershy —¿Ves que se mueven?

Lo hacían. Era veloz pero muy leve, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Parecía que dos diminutas lagunas temblaran en un manto de nieve y brea.

—Sí, lo veo.

—Es una condición de los albinos. No todos lo tienen, obviamente, pero ese movimiento involuntario rápido es un síntoma. Por si te lo preguntas, no, no me impide ver con claridad. En realidad ni lo noto. Puedes notar en mi piel y cabello mi albinismo, pero no es completo. Como ves, mis ojos son celeste, pero si fueran rosa sería completo. Creo que mi albinismo juega parte en mi amor por el invierno. La luz solar es especialmente dañina para mí, por lo que tengo que usar lentes de contacto. Para eso y para mis problemas visuales. Y siempre, independientemente del clima, me tengo que poner una buena capa de protector solar.

Así que ese aroma extraño pero familiar que Fluttershy había notado antes era protector solar. El aroma del producto vino a su memoria, así como el de la brisa marina y agua salada.

Fluttershy sonrió mientras Diamond volvía a su asiento —Es fascinante.

Diamond le devolvió la sonrisa —Me alegre que me encuentres tan interesante— volvió a beber un poco de chocolate. —. Ya te he hablado un poco de mí, creo que es justo que me digas algo de ti.

Fluttershy jugueteó con su flequillo —Sí, supongo que es lo justo ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Diamond se encogió de hombros —Sigamos con el hilo de la conversación ¿tienes alguna clase condición especial?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza —No, ninguna. Bueno... Un grave caso de ansiedad social, pero nada más.

Diamond asintió despacio —Ya veo. Bueno, es bastante evidente. Disculpa si eso te ofende.

—No, no me ofende. Siempre he sido muy tímida. Me la detectaron cuando me desmayé en mi primer día de preescolar.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí en Canterlot?

—No, yo crecí en Cloudsdale, con Rainbow Dash.

—¿La Capitana de todos los equipos femeninos?

—Sí, ella misma. Crecimos juntas en Cloudsdale hasta que nos mudamos acá a Canterlot, cuando teníamos once años. Entonces conocimos al resto de las chicas. Probablemente ya has escuchado de lo que pasó entonces.

Diamond se rascó la cabeza —Algo he escuchado.

—¿Y no te asusta? Me refiero a estudiar en una escuela con continúa amenaza de seres mágicos de un mundo paralelo.

Diamond se rió —Pues no me llama la atención la parte de la amenaza, pero, bueno, ya sabes. Al niño en mí le encanta. Es algo sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Fluttershy estaba intrigada. Estaba segura de que ella, de no ser una de las portadoras de los Elementos (como Sunset los llamaba), habría estado aterrada.

—Si puedo preguntar ¿cómo se siente?— Fluttershy miró a Diamond, quien le sonrió con cierta timidez —Tener poderes. Poseer magia ¿es extraño, o se siente gracioso?

Fluttershy se tuvo que pensar bien la pregunta ¿ _cómo_ se sentía al usar su magia? Era como un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que se activaba. Una inyección de adrenalina, tal vez. Una pizca del valor que tanto le faltaba. Euforia, también: algo dentro de sí _sabía_ que poseía un gran poder.

Pero no. Era más que eso, más que algo físico.

Se sentía completa. Esa magia era un pedazo de si misma que no sabía que le faltaba. El abrazo protector de una madre que le decía que eso era suyo y que debía protegerlo.

Con su dije entre las manos, trató de expresar eso a Diamond. Pero ¿cómo describir lo indescriptible?

Tras un largo intento durante el cual solo se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, Diamond le sonrió.

—Ya veo. Creo que la palabra que buscas es "especial".

Especial.

Fluttershy se sonrojó —Sí, supongo que esa es.

Diamond le frotó una mano en un gesto cariñoso. Fluttershy lo miró. Había un matiz rosa en las mejillas del muchacho, sonriendo amable.

—Fluttershy, creo que tú eres muy especial. Y deberías saberlo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, Fluttershy se dedicó a mostrarle a Diamond todos los lugares que le gustaban de Canterlot. Bastó con un rápido intercambio de mensajes para que descubriera que sus amigas no habían salido de casa en todo el día. Se habían quedado dentro en compañía de sus familias o de un buen libro, en el caso de Twilight y Sunset.

Pasearon por los abarrotados pasillos del centro comercial, por los más divinos parques cubiertos de un manto invernal y frente a la famosa Feria de Invierno de Canterlot.

Se habían metido a la Feria un rato a jugar un poco en los puestos de dardos y otros juegos de feria que habían lo más cerca de la calle. Diamond ganó en dos. Ambos premios habían sido unos animales de felpa pequeños que el muchacho cedió a Fluttershy puesto que él, en realidad, no era de peluches ni lo era su madre.

Fluttershy por su lado, apenas sí había podido ganar un premio de consuelo en uno de los puestos: una barra de chocolate que compartió con Diamond.

Charlaron toda la tarde, sin parar, sobre diferentes temas. Poco a poco, Fluttershy se sentía más relajada alrededor de él, capaz de incluso confiarle algún secreto a lo largo de la jornada.

En el lapso de esas horas, se habían vuelto amigos.

Pero demasiado pronto, la tarde llegó a su fin, y era hora de despedirse.

* * *

—Gracias por traerme a mi casa, Double Diamond— Fluttershy se detuvo frente a la valla blanca. Miró al muchacho albino. —. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Diamond sonrió. Sus dientes eran tan blancos como su piel. —Para eso estoy. No me es problema, en realidad— miró la humilde casa que se erguía frente a ambos, a un jardín delantero de distancia. —. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Fluttershy sonrió —Ah, pues gracias. Es mucho más bonita en primavera. Mamá tiene un jardín precioso.

En primavera, la casa se rodeaba de todo tipo de flores de lo más vibrantes colores, trayéndola a la vida. Desde que se mudaron a esa casa, su madre había cuidado su jardín con la devoción con la que había cuidado a sus hijos. Además, como Fluttershy y Zephyr ya eran lo bastante grandes para cuidarse solos y para ayudar en casa, ella tenía más tiempo para ocuparse de sus flores.

Diamond mantenía su sonrisa mientras observaba el jardín cubierto de nieve —No puedo esperar a verlo— miró a Fluttershy. —. Hoy fue divertido. Gracias por mostrarme Canterlot ¿te gustaría quedar para otra ocasión?— se balanceó sobre sus talones. —Digo, estoy ocupado durante las fiestas, pero tal vez después de eso, no sé...

Fluttershy sonrió —Sí, por supuesto. Sería agradable.

—¡Genial! Hasta pronto, entonces.

Fluttershy se adelantó un paso y le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Diamond se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Fluttershy le devolvió la sonrisa —Hasta pronto...

Double Diamond no se movió de su lugar en la acera, como si temiera que algo le pudiera pasar en los metros que la separaban de la estrada principal. Fluttershy caminó hasta la puerta con cierto ritmo en su paso. Cuando ya había abierto para entrar, se giró.

Diamond seguía ahí, mirándole la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había volteado, levantó la mano e hizo un gesto de despedida. Fluttershy le devolvió el gesto desde el umbral.

Con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, Diamond emprendió la marcha fuera del vecindario y hacia la parada de autobús. Fluttershy suspiró y se metió en la casa.

Librarse de las capas de ropa de frío en el calor de su hogar era reconfortante. Abrigo, bufanda, gorro y guantes terminaron en el perchero. Mientras Fluttershy caminaba en dirección de la sala, Zephyr Breeze bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi se tropieza en el quinto escalón, y se plantó de un salto frente a Fluttershy.

Las suyas eran las únicas apariciones repentinas que no la asustaban.

—¡Lo vi todo, hermanita!— Zephyr estaba irradiando alegría —¿Quién era el muchacho? ¿Era tu novio? ¿La dulce Fluttershy tiene novio? ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

Fluttershy se zafó de su abrazo —Double Diamond no es mi novio, Zephyr. Es mi amigo. Nos encontramos en el parque.

—Eso no explica las mejillas rosa.

Fluttershy se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha. Se sentía tibia.

Zephyr le clavó un dedo en las costillas —Te gusta ¿o no, hermanita?

Fluttershy caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir hacia la sala —Es simpático, lo admito. Pero repito, Zephyr, _no_ es mi novio.

Zephyr se sentó en la mesita de café frente a ella —Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Fluttershy suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento —No sé. Solo es mi amigo.

Zephyr apoyó una mano en la barbilla —¿Quedaron para verse de nuevo?

—Te estás armando películas, Zephyr.

—¡Solo quiero saber sobre la vida amorosa de mi hermanita!

—¡No hay vida morosa de la que saber, Zephyr! Y por cierto ¿tú no deberías estar trabajando?

Zephyr se encogió de hombros —Ese lugar me encerraba ¡Mi genio creativo no se puede encerrar entre las páginas de un libro de peluquería! Yo soy mucho mejor que eso.

—… Eres realmente incorregible…

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron volando. Pronto, el aguanieve se volvía más frecuente y el frío iba disminuyendo, y las clases se resumieron con normalidad en CHS.

O, bueno, casi con normalidad.

Fluttershy no paraba de notar la presencia de Double Diamond a unos puestos de distancia, en Biología. El primer día él había entrado y le había dedicado una sonrisa radiante antes de tomar asiento detrás de Caramel, con quien había hecho amistad en el corto tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Aunque no era que el tema la brumara, mientras escuchaba a la profesora dar clase sí que echó un par de miradas al muchacho albino.

En el pasillo se volvieron a cruzar, y Diamond la abordó con su siempre presente sonrisa en los labios. Charlaron un poco sobre lo divertido que había sido pasar la tarde juntos. Intercambiaron números pues él quería, a toda costa, repetirlo, y Fluttershy no vio por qué no.

A lo largo de la semana se cruzaron varias veces, pero no eran más que breves encuentros entre clases, en la mitad de los pasillos o en la cafetería.

Sus amigas opinaban que era bueno que Fluttershy se estuviera haciendo amigos nuevos fuera del grupo. En sus palabras, eso "ayuda a conocer más gente y cambiar un poco la rutina".

El fin de semana, su madre le pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. En el supermercado, cuando pasaron por el pasillo del cuidado de la piel, Fluttershy notó un producto peculiar en el escaparate que antes seguro hubiera pasado por alto, pero ahora le resultaba conveniente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarró y lo tiró dentro de la cesta de compras. Rarity no era la única capaz de ser generosa.

* * *

La primavera estaba cerca. Algunos árboles ya se habían llenado de hojas y el calor fresco empezaba a hacerse notar, derritiendo el aguanieve en charcos resbaladizos. Dentro de CHS, los adornos navideños habían desaparecido y los pasillos volvían a ser los mismos.

Era por estos pasillos que Fluttershy se paseaba con paso veloz, buscando con la mirada a Double Diamond, que parecía hoy haberse borrado del mapa. Había decidido que hacía buen tiempo para usar falda de nuevo, aunque también se había metido en unas medias largas y un suéter. Muchas muchachas habían tenido ideas similares, de hecho.

Por fin divisó a Diamond, parado junto a su casillero, entretenido con un libro de bolsillo. Fluttershy echó un suspiro aliviado y avanzó hacia él.

—¡Double Diamond!

No lo dijo muy alto, pero el muchacho la escuchó de todos modos, y levantó la mirada para buscar el origen de la voz. Al verla acercársele, sonrió y caminó para encontrarla en el camino.

—¡Hola, Fluttershy! ¿Cómo te ha ido este fin de semana?

—Muy bien, gracias. En realidad lo que te tenía que dar tiene un poco que ver con eso. Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

Diamond le dedicó una mirada de disculpas —Perdona, no he parado de moverme hoy. Estaba buscando un club al que unirme. Bueno ¿qué querías darme?

—¡Esto!— Fluttershy le entregó la pequeña caja de regalo, envuelta en papel celeste (él le había contado que era su color favorito, _esa_ tarde).

Diamond miró la caja con curiosidad —¿Qué es?— la abrió y sacó el bote de producto.

Fluttershy jugueteó con su cabello —Es, eh, bloqueador solar. Para primavera. Dijiste que nunca habías experimentado el calor, así que pensé que esto te podría ayudar. Lo vi este fin de semana en el supermercado: creí que te serviría porque dice que es para pieles sensibles y personas albinas. He pensado de inmediato en ti y, bueno…

Vaya, eso había sonado mucho menos incómodo en su cabeza.

Diamond se rio —¡Me viene bien!— le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Fluttershy —Gracias, Fluttershy. Es muy considerado de tu parte, haberte acordado. Lo aprecio mucho.

Fluttershy sonrió. Se sintió sonrojarse —No fue nada…

Diamond guardó el bloqueador solar. Pareció dudar un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Dime, Fluttershy ¿estás libre este sábado? Tal vez podríamos salir por ahí. Si quieres, claro, no quiero forzarte a nada ni mucho menos.

Fluttershy sonrió —Sí, estoy libre ¿te molesta si invito a mis amigas? Estoy segura de que les encantaría venir.

Diamond se encogió un poco —En realidad… Pensaba en salir los dos solos ¿te molesta?

Fluttershy se quedó perpleja. Luego lo comprendió. Con la cara ardiendo, balbuceó —¿E-En una c-cita?

—Sí, bueno, digo… Si quieres. Entiendo si no.

Fluttershy se lo pensó unos segundos. Ella nunca había tenido una cita. Le daba mucho miedo, pero Diamond parecía ser un muchacho agradable, y se había mostrado como todo un caballero hasta ahora.

Sonrió.

—Claro, Diamond. Me encantaría.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

La publicación de esto se retrasó debido a una edición bastante pesada mientras lo traducía al inglés. Y también a que mi computadora se dañó. Se supone que lo iba a publicar en Diciembre. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
